


No need for words

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [7]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, the boat ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Eric found a mute girl on the beach. Her name was Ariel. But words are not needed always to tell your feelings.Pls RR.





	No need for words

Eric found the half naked girl on the beach. But she seemed unaware of her exposed beauty. Though she seemed a beauty of his dream but soon he discovered that she was mute.

Every time he watched her she seemed very familiar. Everything about her attracted him just like a moth to the flame.

He knew that she loved him. Though she couldn't tell that but he saw that love in her beautiful eyes. Now in this blue lagoon floating together he could feel that more than ever. He wanted to kiss her. But he was too shy.

That girl was named Ariel. What a beautiful name! She was just like the girl who rescued him except the voice. He knew she wanted to tell him many things but she couldn't. He could feel her pain, her sorrow.

He looked into her eyes. He understood what she wanted to tell him. He knew those eyes for many years. He leaned forward to kiss her. Those eyes were intense. He could see the attraction in them. It seemed like his dream had come true in flesh & blood.

They were so close to feel their breaths. They forgot about the world around them. There was nothing but silence around them. Sometimes silence was more meaningful than words.


End file.
